


Leather and Lace

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Thorin, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Bilbo, F/M, Femdom Bilbo, Femslash, Lots of Cum, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, blind folds, body fluids, fem bilbo, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based off of "shades of red and gold" Billa is a professional dominatrix and her submissive is Thorin. This is a look in on one of their play sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shades of Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530891) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> I read Lily's beautiful ficlet of fem bilbo and fem thorin and wanted Femdom Bilbo and submissive male Thorin so this was born. It is dirty and filthy and oh so hot!

Soft foot falls were heard somewhere on the other side of the room. Thorin cocked his head to listen and attempt to orient himself to where his lover was. She had been the one to restrain him, naked against the bed and then effectively blind fold his eyes with a silk scarf. A smile graced his lips slightly as he listened to the rustling and movement. Whatever Billa had planned, it was going to be an interesting night. 

Their arrangement came a year earlier when Thorin had bit the bullet and went to a singles munch. He had been interested in the life style for a while now and even dabbled but never found anyone that seemed to hit the spot. Thorin was used to being the more dominant one and never even thought that maybe he wanted to give up control. That was when he met the short, slightly round woman who was close to 10 years younger than himself. Her unassuming nature had him to believe she too was on the more submissive end. Until she had introduced herself as being a professional dominatrix. Now that had been something that blew his mind. 

At first, it started with coffees and small dinner dates; chatting about this thing or that. During the week, she ran a small coffee shop slash book store. At night though, she helped men and even some women live out their darkest fantasies. Though, she had been looking for her very own partner. Thorin was instantly intrigued and readily put himself into that position. A contract had been forged and their limits and safe words also put out into play. Their first night together had been almost magical and it had him wanting more.

“Do you remember our safe words?” The light airy voice of his lover drawing him back to the here and now as he felt the bed dip with her weight.

“Traffic lights, no, and Erebor.” Thorin replied as he felt a hand go to his head and stroke the darkened locks.

“Good boy,” Billa praised him quietly as she stroked his head and moved down to stroke his cheek and the scruff upon his face. A shiver escaped his body in anticipation as he felt the movements of the fingers to trail over his nipples. The buds instantly hardened at her feather light touches. 

“M-mistress…” He groaned softly as Billa shushed him gently.

“Shhh, my dear boy. Let mommy take care of you yes?” She asked as he nodded his head in agreement. Thorin loved to give up his control to the smaller woman like this. The fingers ghosted further down, stroking his half hard cock to full staff before they moved to tease and lightly touch his ball sack. She rolled his balls in their pouch with her thumb and forefinger; forcing another moan from his lips as he tried to arch but was effectively stopped by the under bed restraints holding his legs and arms in place.

The fingers were pulled away which caused him to instantly whine out. The whine caused a sharp smack to be had against his thigh and he almost cried out from that. “Now, none of that!” The airy voice snipped. “I am taking care of you, stop being so needy and impatient. Patience is virtue is it not baby?” 

“Y-yes, mistress...” Thorin uttered out quietly. The fingers and hands pulled away again as Thorin bit his lip attempting not to whine or keen for more. Billa hated when he whined and would make him wait even longer. He could faintly hear the sound of a bottle opening and was soon rewarded with a slick, glove covered hand against his entrance. If the blindfold was gone, he would have had rather wide blue eyes as he felt the appendage swirl and work the outer muscles until they relaxed enough for the digit to slip all the way in slowly.

“See what you get when you are patient, little boy?” Billa crooned as she worked the finger in and out easily enough. Thorin had always thought of himself as straight, even though he wasn’t appalled by gay men. He just never thought he would enjoy having anything up his arse until he met Billa. Now though, he took quite a lot up his hole and happily did so for the pleasure of Billa and himself. He keened again as she barely brushed his prostate, teasing him with the shocks of pleasures as another finger slicked and entered his body. 

“Now, this is what we are going to do. I have a beautiful vibrating butt plug I would love to try out on your hole. I am going to tease and please you until you can’t stand it, but you won’t cum until I tell you.” She cooed quietly. “You will have to hold that orgasm back until it is time.” Thorin’s breath hitched. Orgasm denial was one of Billa’s favorite play aspects. Thorin would never fully admit to it but he enjoyed the teetering edge of orgasm being taken from him quite a lot. “Do you think you can do that?” Billa asked, drawing Thorin from the depths of his mind. “Answer with words love.”

“Y-yes mistress. Please, pleasure me mistress.” Thorin keened as Billa chuckled lightly, stroking his cock approvingly.

“Now, that is such a good boy, Thorin.” She murmured lovingly before dropping the dripping cock back against his stomach with a small, wet smack. Those beautiful fingers fucked his hole a bit more before she pulled them out. Thorin bit back a loud cry of displeasure at being so empty. Though, that cry of impatience turned instantly into pleasure as the anal toy was lubed and then pressed slowly up and into his bottom. The toy was shaped just right to nudge against that sweet spot that made him see stars. Any movement from himself or Billa made the toy push and rub and it sent shivers down his back as he panted loudly. It was a small toy, only slightly bigger width wise of her fingers. It wasn’t very long either, only about 3 or 4 inches long just enough to sit snuggly against him.

Billa waited until Thorin stopped wiggling about before she switched the toy on. A loud keening noise escaped his lips as it vibrated deliciously against his prostate. “I see you are enjoying this.” Billa said, a slight hint of amusement in her voice as Thorin shifted his head to look sightlessly at her. “How are you?”

“Green.” Was his instant reply. That made her chuckle lowly, sending a whole nother vibration through his body as he shifted again. Light touches ghosted over the tip of his achingly hard cock as she started to really get into the teasing. The touches were light enough to feel but no where near hard enough to cum from. A groan escaped his lips as he shivered; cock throbbing into her touches as the slit oozed a copious amount of precum thanks to the toy milking his prostate.

Already Thorin knew his orgasm was going to be hard and the amount he cums would be great. This wasn’t the first time she had milked his prostate into two or so orgasms, leaving him and their bed soaked in his fluids. It was something both enjoyed; messy, dirty and filthy sex. 

Thorin twitched and keened as she pleasured his cock, her hand gingerly wrapping itself around the thick shaft and starting to stroke ever so slowly. More cum oozed out, lubing the way for her hand as she jerked him off. His body fidgeted and twitched, trying to get more pleasure. His muscles squeezed the toy within his body, nudging it harder against his prostate which made another cry rip from his throat. This was utter torture from the ever so slow hand upon his cock from the constant vibrating toy against his prostate proving to be quite difficult to concentrate on anything. 

“Please… Mommy please.” Thorin choked out, unable to resist. The word ‘mommy’ coming from his mouth made her groan even louder as she sped up her hand. She jerked and jerked until he was writhing, and bucking ready to cum. Though, when she felt the tell tale signs of his impending orgasm, she squeezed extra hard at the base. Billa watched as a dry orgasm ripped through her lover’s body. Thorin bucked the best he could as he cried out to the ceiling, his whole body on edge. She smirked some as she slowly pulled off of his extra sensitive cock.

“That was beautiful…” She soothed, petting his hair as he came down from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He happily leaned into the touches upon his head as he relaxed again. Though, his cock was still hard and pulsing from the attentions still going about on his prostate.

Billa moved back down to play with the slit and the pre cum oozing out before she started to stroke again. Though, when he got close a second time, she let go of his cock instantly and waited as he rocked and tried to fight the orgasm to come. Though, it died again.

The small, slight woman did this three more times before she took pity on the sobbing mess of her older, male lover. “Alright, mommy will really take care of you now.” She cooed as she flipped the toy off and pulled it out of his arse. Another groan escaped his throat as his ass clenched for something, anything to fill the void that was now empty.

Billa got off of the bed, causing it to dip and rustle again as she moved about the room. Thorin almost wondered if she was going to leave him like this. They hadn’t talked about him being left in the room alone, tied up and blind folded. Though, she had done that once when she went to the store. Had made sure her love was comfortable and had talked about it. She had gotten him hard and wanting and left him with one of their regular butt plugs pressed deep into his arse while she went grocery shopping. Thorin had been like that for a good hour and the sex afterwards had been so desperate and hard. He had come almost instantly when he felt his lover slide down his cock. 

Another few moments and the bed dipped again. This time, Billa was settled between his open legs and he could feel the pressure of her fingers playing with his entrance to make sure he was completely relaxed. For sure Thorin knew he could take whatever she gave. Billa moved again and soon something cool, and slick was pressing against his cheek and he instantly knew what it was. He turned his head and opened his mouth as Billa pressed the phallic object slowly into his throat. 

With a bit of work and patience, they had gotten it where he could take half of the 7 and a half inch dong down his throat and she could buck and fuck his mouth as if it was her own cock. He groaned happily as she started to rock her hips ever so gently, slicking the object up. Thorin exactly knew what would be coming next when she pulled away and moved back down between his legs. “Are you ready, baby boy?” Billa asked, slicking the dong up with lube and teasing his entrance gently with it.

“Mistress, take me please!” He cried softly, wanting to feel her wreck his body to orgasm. Another chuckle was given before she held one end and slowly nudged it against his entrance. Slowly, he opened up and easily took the dong in. A gasp ripped through him as it hit his sensitive prostate as she bottomed out. Her own beautiful hips laying flush against his. Thorin swore he could feel the heat from her own pleasure core pulsing, but he knew he probably was imagining things.

After a moment of adjusting, she started a very slow rocking pace as he moaned; taking all she gave in. The rocking turned into her fully pulling out and pushing back in, hips smacking his thighs as she took his arse. “Such a good boy. You are taking mommy’s cock so nicely. Look how much your arse wants mommys cock. Do you want to cum around it hmm? What if mommy doesn’t touch your hard length? Think you can cum just from my cock baby boy?” Billa spout the filthy words, making him moan and shudder even more.

“Yes, yes please! Mommy, oh mommy I want to cum from your cock. Feels good, so good in my ass!” Thorin babbled helplessly as the thrusts started harder. “Am I a good boy? Let me be your good boy please…” He groaned.

Billa too moaned softly as she bent to kiss his lips the best she could, murmuring against them, “you are always such a good boy for me. Now, I want you to cum for me, cum for mommy all over that beautiful chest and stomach.” 

Though they had worked on Thorin cumming just by command they hadn’t gotten there yet. Though, the words drove him closer and closer until he gasped and arched up. His cock erupted with a hard orgasm. Cum spouted from the slit, coating his stomach and Billa’s stomach as she fucked his ass with her dong. The cum even splashed up to his chest and hit his chin. Billa bent forward and lapped the cum on his chin.

“You look so beautiful wrecked and covered in cum.” She cooed softly, licking her lips as she pulled away. Another groan escaped his mouth as he felt his arms be released. She then gently pulled out of his used hole and moved to undo his leg restraints. Thorin flopped to the bed, unable to move. Billa also removed the blind fold and smiled kindly at the blinking blue eyes.

After Thorin’s eyes focused, he looked to see what she wore. She wore a deep blue, lacy bra that held her supple breasts nicely. The strap on was over a pair of matching lacy panties. He licked his lips hungrily and then eyed her curiously. 

“Don’t worry, you will be bringing my pleasure as well.” She assured as she climbed from the bed and undid the straps of the harness, letting it fall to the ground. Billa would worry later over cleaning the toys up. For now, she needed release. Her cunt ached and was soaking the panties through and through. All she wanted to do was ride his face into blissful orgasm and that was her plan. 

Slowly, she stripped her bra and panties off, tossing them to the ground. Her dusky nipples were already hard and wanting. Thorin’s blue eyes gazed to her pleasure core and groaned with how lick and glistening it already was. Her cunt was effectively shaved completely smooth, but the lips held the slickness from her arousal. Thorin’s nostrils flared and he could smell the muskiness. If he hadn’t already been so spent his cock would twitch with wanting to be buried deep in that velvet, tight heat.

When Billa started to crawl up his chest, he knew what she planned to do. Billa planned to ride her own pleasure out upon his face and he was more than eager to taste her release against his lips. Another keen escaped his lips as she stroked his cheek once and straddled him; knees on either side of his head.

Slowly, Billa leaned back against her legs, her butt touching his chest as her pussy was lowered to his mouth. Instantly, Thorin flicked his tongue out and started to work on the slick cunt. Billa moaned quietly as she started to rock against his face ever so slowly as he licked her ever so eagerly. 

“That’s it baby, good boy.” She moaned softly. “suck mama’s clit.. ah yes!” She cried as her fingers went to her nipples to tug and play roughly with them as Thorin did as he was told, sucking hard on her clit and causing her body to shudder roughly. 

Billa rocked her hips down a bit harder, rolling and grinding with a happy moan as she moved. The sweet tongue against her folds and licking her cunt was so amazing. Though, she admitted to really loving the sweet burn of the beard against her thighs and pussy as well. It made the sweet pleasure of Thorin’s magical tongue even better. Thorin moved his tongue to delve deep within her cunt as he started to tongue fuck her.

“Yes! Yes!” Billa cried, tugging and twisting her nipples in pleasure as Thorin tongue fucked her just like she liked. “Good boy, you are going to make mommy cum from that beautiful mouth. Do you want my cum hmm? Do you want me to squirt all over your face?” She asked breathlessly.

All she could get was Thorin whining, muffled by her cunt as his hands flew up to massage her thighs and butt in encouragement. That was all it took. She eagerly started to ride her orgasm out. Billa could tell it was going to be a long, and hard one. Possibly one that would coat his mouth and chin in her fluids.

She sat up slightly so her cunt was barely over his mouth as one hand went down to finger and play with her clit. Her orgasm was so close and it was building. “keep licking, mommy is going to shoot all over your face. “She panted out.   
Thorin had to close his eyes at that. They had found out early on in the relationship that Billa could squirt when she came and he enjoyed when she came on his face and marked him up with her fluids. It was pleasurable and intoxicating. Her taste and smell was something he could not live without. 

It didn’t take long with her lover licking her folds and her fingers working roughly on her clit before her own body tensed. She arched up and cried out as she came, hard over his tongue and mouth.

At first, Thorin felt the shudders and heard her cry and then his face was being covered in sweet pussy fluids from his lover as she squirted her cum out. She rocked her orgasm out on his face, oozing her juices out and all over him. When she finished, she slipped from his head and humphed to the other side of the bed.

Thorin turned, his chin and beard soaked with pussy juices, to look at Billa who smiled kindly, that dark look she got when she was dominant gone. Now just laid the beautiful woman that Thorin had fallen madly in love with. “How do you feel?” she asked, reaching a hand out to stroke the matted beard.

“Green.” Thorin murmured and took her hand, kissing it gently as she giggled.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please review? I may make more one shots if people are interested.


End file.
